


Falling In Love All Over Again

by Mystery_Lady



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anesthesia, Appendicitis, Blushy Bill, But He's In The Hospital So It's Excusable, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married!Bichie, Mostly Just Bill Being Afraid For His Love, Richie Is Soft And Afraid, Richie's A Flirt, Suggestive language, Thanks to Richie, it's fluffy i promise, just a little sad, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: Richie is in the hospital, waking up from the anesthesia. When he sees Bill, he literally starts flirting with him; not remembering that they are already together.





	Falling In Love All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a one-shot based on a prompt that is pretty popular due to a video I believe? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. ^w^

_ Falling In Love All Over Again _

 

_"So everything turned out okay?”_ Eddie’s loud and panicky voice was loud and clear.

“Yup. H-he just guh-got out two h-hours ago and I’m just wuh-waiting for him to wake up.” Bill replies to five concerned faces. At his remark, his friends let out a relieved sighs or smiles.

_“That’s good.”_ Mike says with tender smile.

_“You scared us half to death when you told us that you had to bring Richie into the emergency room!”_ Beverly quips in a somewhat reprimanding manner.

“Sorry.” Bill apologizes, “B-but I was s-so s-s-scuh-scared when I heard Ruh-Richie’s pained filled screams luh-last night. I d-don’t think I’ll be a-able to fuh-forget that s-soon.” Bill admits lowly, his eyes unfocused.

The losers remain quiet.

They could literally feel their leader’s fear and pain even through the flimsy camera that let them talk and connect with him. They wished they could do more than just talking to him through their camera phone.

_“Don’t worry Bill, everything turned out alright and we all know that Richie is strong. We’re here for you guys and we’re happy to support you both in any way possible.”_ Ben adds with kind smile.

Bill couldn’t help but grin at the statement.

_“Besides, soon you’ll have your whining, immature man making you pamper him and kiss his ass.”_ Stan states drily, his smile fond.   

Bill chuckles and goes to answer when a groan catches his attention. Raising his head, he sees Richie moving his head side to side sluggishly, eyes still closed as his eyebrows furrow together.

“Listen guh-guys, I’ll tuh-talk to you s-s-soon.”

_“Okay Bill.”_ The five of them chimed at the same time.

_“Make sure that Richie doesn’t do anything stupid and opens up his stitches!”_ Eddie exclaims with worry.

“D-don’t worry. I’ll take good care of him.” Bill reassures. And with that said, he hangs ups on the camera chat. Standing up, he places the phone inside his jean pockets and takes a step forward.

“Richie?” he whispers softly.

Richie made a soft noise, turning his head towards the direction of his voice before those brown eyes, which he adores so much, opens up slowly. Blinking blearily, Richie tries to focus on him.

Bill, understanding what the problem was, grabs the glasses he had placed that the table next to the bed and softly places them on Richie.

Confused, the raven haired man touches the glasses before looking around groggily. Once he was done studying the room, he stares up at Bill, eying him with wide eyes.

Bill looks at Richie in concern, “Richie?”

The nurses did tell him that some patients have different reactions to anesthesia but they never caused memory loss. Right?

“Are we at the hospital?” Richie asks hesitantly.

Worried, Bill nods.

The suddenly, Richie gives him a sluggish smirk, “It must be my lucky day; I got a hot ass nurse!”

Not expecting that, Bill could only say, “Huh?”

“I’m still feeling dizzy and I have this fucking, annoying ass pain on my side but now that you’re here, I’m feeling a fuck ton better!”

Speechless, Bill can feel his face heat up as he tries to find his words. When he finally did, the only thing he could say was, “I’m nuh-nuh-not a nuh-nurse!”

Richie stares at him silently when he spoke, his face blank and for a moment, Bill felt a moment of dread and worry.

“Shit, even your stutter is cute as fuck!”

Bill stays silently, his face still red.

“Okay since you’re not a nurse, then why are you here? Not that I’m complaining or anything.” Richie winks, his head still resting against the pillow.

This he could answer. Ignoring the slight flush on his cheeks, Bill answers, “I was the o-one who buh-brough you here. Do you ruh-remember why?”

Richie frowns, “I—I feel pain on my side. Was it because of that?”

Bill nods, “Yes. Y-your appendix was cuh-close to bursting. T-the doctors had to q-quickly do s-surgery the moment we got here.”

“Oh okay. So everything is all good?”

Bill smiles, “Yes, thank God for that.”

A moment of silence before—

“Hey, what’s your name?”

Bill is taken aback, “You d-don’t remember muh-me?”

“I wish I could say yes but my mind is feeling kind of foggy.”

“My name’s Bill.”

“Bill~” he drawls out the word, eyes now half-lidded as he stares at him. “Bill?”

“Yes?”

“Are you seeing someone?” his voice kind of slurred at the end before he roughly shakes his head.

Bill was ready to scold him for that action and tell him not to be so harsh with his body.

“I’m asking because I would like to ask you out…or at least ask for your number.”

When Bill finally registered what Richie said, he looks at the man with shock before snickering. Unable to hold it in, Bill starts laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

Shaking his head, Bill open his eyes to stare at Richie only to see Richie giving him these wide, hurtful puppy dog eyes; the glasses—which were the old ones since he couldn’t find the new ones—made his eyes look bigger. They even had an odd sheen in them, almost as if he were ready to cry. Then he looks away.

Softening at the image that the other man made, Bill smiles at him, “Richie.”

Richie made a soft, humming noise.

“Y-you don’t need to a-ask. We’re already together.”

This made Richie look back at him again, “We are?” he asks quietly.

“Richie, we’re married.”

Richie looks at him with a slack jawed expression before shaking his head, “No.”

Bill raises his left hand, showing Richie the silver band with the three, small blue topaz encrusted on the ring.

Richie gasps. “No way…”

Bill frowns in worry and a bit self-consciously. “Does it u-u-upset you?”

“Does it—no! I just can’t believe that I’m married to you! You’re so beautiful!” Then his eyes become dark and he look as though he was ready to cry again, “There’s no way someone as lovely as you would want to marry me.”

Not wanting to see such a dejected expression on the face of his usually cheerful husband, Bill gently grabs his hand, curling his fingers around the bigger hand.

“Richie, wuh-when you asked me to marry you, it was the happiest moment of my life. W-we been married for five years now and I had no regrets in saying yes that day.”

Richie looks at him with amazed eyes, looking so innocent and awed at the same time. Bill smiles and couldn’t help but lean down and kiss his forehead. Bill doesn’t need to look down to know that Richie was blushing.

Bill moves the chair a bit next to bed, sitting down on it when his husband remained silent. After five minutes has passed, Bill believed that Richie fell asleep until—

“Hey Bill?”

Bill looks up to see that Richie, while looking sleepy was still awake. “Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Bill nods with a raised eyebrow.

“Who’s the wife in the relationship?”

Bill stares at the dark haired male with disbelief.

Richie stares at him patiently.

“No o-one Richie. Our r-relationship is buh-based on equality and we huh-have no roles in our m-marriage.”

“Ah, so you’re the wife.”

Bill resisted the urge to smack his husband.

“Which makes sense because have you seen your legs? Only you could pull off a dress. Huh, now that I think about it, didn’t I fucked you once in a skirt?”

“Beep beep Richie!”

“So that’s a yes.”

“Richie please—”

“Are my mom and dad here?” Richie asks suddenly.

Bill pauses, surprised at the abrupt change of subject, before responding, “Yes, they luh-left for a moment to guh-get s-something to eat. Do you wuh-want me to call t-them?”

“It’s okay. I just wanted to tell them that I married an Adonis.”

Just when Bill thought he couldn’t blush no more he was proven wrong. “Richie…”

“No, that’s a mistake. I married an angel.”

“Richie, Richie baby, just—” Bill couldn’t finish the sentence, his words tripping over his tongue.

“I don’t want to go to sleep.” Richie whispers.

Bill straightens up, looking at his husband. He sees Richie staring at him with big, fearful eyes. Concerned, Bill grabs his hand again.

“What’s the matter?”

“What if I go to sleep and—” he pauses before continuing quietly, “What if I wake up and all of this was just a dream? That I made you up and you’re not really—”

“Richie.” Bill interrupts gently, bringing Richie’s hand up and letting his husband’s hand rest and cradle the side of his face, his hand surprisingly warm, “This is ruh-reality.”

Richie’s thumb strokes his cheekbone, “Soft…”

“I promise you Richie; when you wake up, I’ll s-still be here.”

Richie looks at him, eyes vulnerable yet full with hope, “Promise?”

Bill smiles lovingly, “I promise.”

Richie smiles back tiredly yet adoringly.

Standing up from the chair, Bill moves a bit up, standing next to where Richie’s head was. He raises a hand and with his fingers, he begins to gently massage his husband’s scalp.

“Bill?”

“Whenever y-you couldn’t s-s-sleep, I would muh-massage your head or play with your h-hair. It a-always makes you fuh-fall asleep faster.”

Richie he closes his eyes, making a soft pleased sound as Bill continues.

Just as Bill predicted, in less than a minute, his love had fell asleep. Although the anesthesia that probably was still inside his body helped too.

Even though Richie had already fallen asleep, Bill couldn’t pull his hand away. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his husband, taking in every detail. Maybe Richie wasn’t the only one who was afraid…

Ignoring the tears that stung his eyes, Bill presses a kiss to his husband’s temple.

“I’m here Richie. I’m here…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please comment below; comments and kudos are always appreciated. ^_^


End file.
